wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
2009 Truthiness Awards
=Schedule= Nominating Schedule *''' Nomination is now closed''' VOTING IS NOW OPEN Please vote by posting +1 followed by your signature under the article of your choice. DO NOT TAMPER WITH ANYBODY ELSE'S VOTES, OR STEPHEN WILL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. YOU DON'T WANT THAT, NOW DO YOU? Voting closes at midnight Hawaii time, 07 February 2010 Nominated Articles Vote Now! 2009 Article of the Year Please vote for ONE of the following Debt-Miles * +1 - Atenea del Sol 14:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Christ's Razor * Charles Ponzi * United Socialist States of America * 2009 Word Of The Year Please vote for ONE of the following Honorabilityness * +1 - Atenea del Sol 14:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Obama Bear Market * Armagaydon * Brevitruthiness * 2009 Writer Of The Year Please vote for ONE of the following Mutopis * Dann135 * Atenea del Sol * +1 - Atenea del Sol 14:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Sneakers * 2009 Best Created Image Of The Year File:Ayatollah Bluemeanie.jpg|Ayatollah Bluemeanie File:2016electorate.jpg|2016 Electorate File:KevinBaconSwineFlu.jpg|Swine Flu File:OrlyTaitzMugshot.jpg|Orly Tatiz Mugshot File:Risk2.jpg|Risk File:Scooter-movie-shot-3.jpg|Scooter: The Movie Ayatollah Bluemeanie * +1 -Atenea del Sol 14:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) 2016 Electorate * Swine Flu * Orly Taitz Mugshot * Risk * Scooter: The Movie * 2009 Best Caption from an Article Of The Year File:Obama-witchdoctor-muck.jpg|Obamacare: Using hippie traditional jungle medicine (from the gut of User:Mutopis) File:Ali-Larijani.jpg|And this is where we hide the enriched fuel rods... The Speaker of the House and the President discuss nucular strategery. (from the gut of User:Atenea del Sol) File:marian_harold.jpg|'Marian and Prof. H. Hill' After saving an entire generation of american youths from Satan's grasp. The plebes of River City turn out "en masse" with 76 Trombones and one singular Tuba to herald in the "New Age of Repressive Thinking." (from the gut of User:PhantomDuck Obamacare * +1 -Atenea del Sol 14:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Iranian Nucular Strategery * New Age of Repressive Thinking * 2009 Best Caption from the News Photo Captions Game Of The Year File:GHWBushSkyDive85thBDay.jpg|"Is that a gun in your pocket?" "Don't ask don't tell sir." --Tag Team, from the guts of User:PhantomDuck and User:Grazon File:Harper-Berlusconi-07-jul-09.jpeg|"Kiss me, you Canadian hunk!" --from the gut of User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer File:MineThatBird5-2-2009.jpg|"Americans haven't seen a three year old run this fast since they opened the gates at neverland ranch." --from the gut of User:Grazon 2009 Best Fake Movie or TV Show or Play or Musical Of The Year * Recount 2: The Recountering * Recount 2: Truthiness Boogaloo * Recount 3: Return to Hell 2009 Best Series Of The Year * Recount - comprised by Recount 2: The Recountering, Recount 2: Truthiness Boogaloo and Recount 3: Return to Hell. * Ponzi - typified by Quarter Ponzi With Cheese and Ponzi Motor Company, and comprised by some 14+ linked articles. * Foreign Cultures - Tentacle Monster and Yuri. * Secret Republicans - Kanye West, Barack O'Bama, Mahmoud AhmadinIcan'tpronouncethisjihad, Secret Republican, and all those belonging to Category:Secret GOP * Travel Series Chinatown, Jamaica, Hawaii, River City, Iowa Best Collaboration of 2009 * Zeezumrazzumprofen * Iran * Obama's Death Panel * Recount 3: Return to Hell 2009 Best Episode Of The Year * The USO show in which Steven has his head shaven for the troops. * Largest Bear Conspiracy of 2009 * Gummibears attempting to fake climate change via the great meatball in the sky as shown in the documentary Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * President Obama selling bears to the American public at low low discount prices in the newly-established Obama Bear Market * Secret Republicans take over the world. Not Created by the bears * The mysterious disappearance of WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer. Best Created Template of 2009 User Most Likely to Replace WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer in 2010 *User:Pro-Lick *User:Atenea del Sol‎ *User:Ace-o-aces *User:Grazon *User:Dauno *User:El Payo *User:Angela *User:Dann135 Best Biography * Howard Cosell Best Award of 2009 *